hiraeth
by pindanglicious
Summary: ke mana sekarang dia harus pulang? [england ・ nyo!spain] [historical au]


― _C_ _á_ _diz, 1941_

Kaki-kaki mungil itu berlari mengitari halaman tanpa sepatu. Telapaknya yang terangkat-angkat ditempeli tanah dan debu, langkahnya gesit dan lincah, kemudian berhenti di depan satu rumah pondok di perbatasan bukit dan hutan kecil.

Seorang wanita jangkung berdiri di ambang pintu sana, rambut coklatnya yang bergelombang terjuntai di bawah bahu terbang dibawa angin. Dia melambaikan tangan supaya bocah itu mempercepat langkah dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah. Isabel mengedarkan pandangan mata berlensa hijaunya ke sekeliling, diselimuti rasa was-was.

"Lekas masuk, Daniel!" serunya sambil mengusap kepala jabrik si empu nama. Daniel mengangkat satu alisnya yang lebat ketika memerhatikan ibunya yang tengah memutar kunci gembok akses pintu masuk.

Ibunya selalu bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini.

" _Abwehr_ ―orang-orang _Alemania_ itu pasti masih berkeliaran di sini, _Pequeño_. Ah! Kau tidak memakai sepatu lagi! Cuci kakimu nanti!"

Isabel mengelus dada setelah membalikkan badan ke hadapan putranya dan mengomel tentang kakinya yang kotor. Si kecil memiringkan kepala. Lalu ibunya menghela napas. Wanita hispanik itu menurunkan badan menyamai tinggi anaknya, untuk mendekapnya erat-erat.

"Mama, gerah!" protesnya sampai sang ibu melepas rengkuhan kencangnya. Mata hijau mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain. "Kenapa menyuruhku buru-buru padahal ini masih belum malam?"

"Kau terlalu lama berada di luar, Mama takut ada apa-apa yang terjadi denganmu," alis-alis coklat Isabel bertaut khawatir. Daniel menggerutu, bibirnya melengkung ke atas. "Dunia masih belum aman, sayang," lanjut ibunya sambil memegangi kedua bahu miliknya, tetapi Daniel masih belum mengerti banyak, tentang perang panjang di luar sana. Perang yang terus-terusan berkelanjutan.

Negeri yang mereka tinggali itu diintai banyak mata meski memproklamirkan diri sebagai pihak netral; dipaksa untuk terlibat secara implisit meski mereka semuanya lelah berkelahi tanpa arti di muka bumi.

Daniel hendak bertanya lagi,

"Apa Papa akan pulang setelah perangnya selesai?"

―Isabel tertohok.

Mungkin ia akan menjawabnya nanti.

(Dan nanti juga.)

* * *

 **hiraeth**

 **hetalia © himaruya hidekazu**  
 **fanfiction © pindanglicious**

 **saya** **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

 _ **{alternative universe, historical, nyotalia verse, setting during ww!2, continuation after the previous spanish civil war}**_

fyi; daniel here represented aph gibraltar, dylan is aph wales, and alistair is aph scotland

* * *

/.. _ **masa./**_

* * *

 _ **PERANG**_

― _perang_

 _[perang]_

 _PERANG!_

 **P** e **r** _ **a**_ _ng_ ―

― _sepatu kuda berbunyi kencang―_

Ibunya selalu bercerita tentang kengerian itu sebelum tidur maupun ketika selesai makan. Perang yang belum berhenti, yang diawali dari _sini_ , dari negeri ini; dari perang saudara yang sudah lewat kemarin.

Pedih. Perang itu pedih. Daniel selalu memerhatikan raut wajah Isabel ketika wanita itu tengah membaca surat kabar atau―paling jelas―mendengarkan radio; berita penangkapan Tobruk, lalu Benghazi, bombardir di Plymouth dan Bristol, invasi Yugoslavia, pembentukan _Blue Division,_ dan―

―tidak, Daniel masih belum paham apa itu semua. Cerita-cerita mimpi buruk peperangan tak pernah menjawab siapa ayahnya.

Wujud Arthur Kirkland sama sekali tidak ada di dalam ingatannya. Daniel hanya pernah sekali waktu melihat sosok ayahnya lewat selembar foto hitam putih yang tak sengaja ia temukan di dalam laci meja tidur ibunya.

Isabel tidak pernah bicara banyak soal Arthur pada putranya. Barangkali terlalu sibuk bekerja di luar maupun di dalam rumah, sehingga dia seolah lupa akan semuanya. Dan Daniel tidak pernah rewel, hanya saja, sewaktu-waktu, anak itu bisa mengkritiknya sampai Isabel pusing kepala.

"Aku tidak pernah tau di mana ayahku sekarang dan kenapa tidak pernah pulang,"

Kening si kecil mengerut berlapis-lapis, pertanda dia mulai serius. Dia sudah bosan dengan aktivitas kesehariannya yang terlalu rutin tak pernah berubah; setiap pagi membunyikan bel gereja, kadang ikut menggembalakan domba-domba Señor Miguel tetangganya, kemudian mandi, makan, pergi 'bermain' sebentar, pulang, mandi, makan lagi, dan tidur sampai esok semua kegiatannya persis terulang. Mungkin kalau Arthur hadir bersamanya sampai sekarang, dia akan sama seperti teman-teman sebayanya yang, selalu menceritakan betapa serunya kegiatan membersihkan kandang kuda atau pergi memancing bersama ayah mereka meski cuma sebentar.

"Dan Mama tidak pernah menjawabku dengan sungguh-sungguh ..." desisnya. Surat kabar di tangannya diremas kuat.

Isabel mengecilkan suara radio, beralih dari mawar-mawar yang ia rangkai dan jalin tangkainya. Kalimat polos dari mulut Daniel cukup mencubit hatinya yang bingung untuk menjelaskan keadaan yang menyelimuti mereka pada anak berusia enam tahun itu. Sebab kalau ia sesumbar dan tidak hati-hati, akibatnya bisa fatal di kemudian hari.

Ah, terakhir kali ia melihat Arthur pun tiga tahun yang lalu. Mungkin dia sempat berpamitan pada Daniel yang masih terlalu kecil untuk mengingat-ingat wajah dan suara ayahnya. Tidak banyak telegram-telegram, atau surat-surat sebagai jembatan interaksi mereka. Arthur cuma pernah mengiriminya telegram paling banyak satu kali di bulan pertama, setelah itu tak merespons balasan yang dikirim balik oleh Isabel padanya.

" _Amor_ ," panggilnya tanpa mengiba, nadanya lembut tapi tegas; isyarat untuk putranya supaya tetap tegar dan tak gentar. Meski Isabel sendiri tidak tega melihat mata bulat anaknya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Dia menarik napas panjang. "Papamu tentara Inggris. Sekarang Inggris terlibat perang dengan Jerman, Italia, Jepang, dan sekutu-sekutu kecilnya. Papamu ditugaskan negaranya untuk―"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak tinggal di negara Papa saja?" cerocos Daniel tak sabar, memotong petuah ibunya. Wanita berdarah hispanik itu tersenyum maklum.

"Tidak semudah yang kaubayangkan kalau mau pindah negara, Sayang. Lagipula di sini tempat paling aman, karena sekarang kita tidak terlibat dengan perang, tak harus menderita panjang seperti warga sipil di negara yang ikut berperang itu,"

"Tidak terlibat?" Daniel menyipitkan mata. "Kalau begitu kenapa banyak orang Spanyol yang diam-diam berpihak pada Jerman juga? Aku takut sewaktu-waktu Spanyol diserang orang-orang jahat itu, aku suka ketakutan kalau bertemu orang Jerman maupun Prancis, atau Italia, atau Amerika. Papa tidak akan menyerang kita juga, 'kan Ma?"

"Itu ... mungkin urusan mereka sendiri ..."

Isabel hanya diam sebentar. Dia cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan si kecil yang ternyata tahu cukup banyak. Di sisi lain pula, dia jadi semakin khawatir kalau terus-terusan membiarkannya keluyuran bermain di luar. Wanita itu menautkan jemari dan menekan kedua punggung tangannya kencang-kencang. "Tentu tidak―ah, Daniel, jangan berpikir seperti itu, _por favor_ ..." getirnya.

Daniel merendahkan pandangan, merasa bersalah karena dia bisa menangkap selintas ekspresi kesedihan di wajah ibunya yang langsung melanjutkan pekerjaan tangan.

"... aku ingin bertemu Papa," ciutnya sangat pelan dan nyaris tak terdengar. Tapi Isabel bisa menangkap bunyinya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit.

"Ada waktunya, kita tinggal menunggu, _Pequeño_ ,"

― _ah, menunggu_ _menunggu __**menunggu**_ _, entah sampai kapan itu._

Daniel kembali memandang kosong koran pekan lalu yang dikoyak tangannya, berharap ia bisa membaca dan mengerti deretan horizontal huruf-huruf alfabetnya; atau berharap dia bisa menuliskan telegram pendek untuk Papa.

* * *

/.. _ **genta./**_

* * *

Daniel selalu bangun pagi-pagi sekali sebelum matahari terbit lebih tinggi, dan ibunya sudah mengawali aktivitasnya di dapur, menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan berdua, kemudian membersihkan rumah bersama si kecil dan pergi bekerja―itu yang dilakukannya sepanjang Arthur tak ada.

Daniel membuka kerai jendela kamar. Langkah kakinya di atas lantai kayu terdengar rusuh dan terburu. Di luar kaca, dunia masih gelap, tapi sudah mulai ada aktivitas orang-orang yang berlalu lalang membawa tangga kayu, perabotan, dan alat-alat bercocok tanam. Dia akan pergi ke gereja tua yang terletak sedikit di bawah bukit untuk membunyikan bel besarnya, lalu bergabung bersama teman-temannya di panti asuhan untuk ikut belajar dengan Padre José.

Bocah berambut brunet jabrik itu keluar dari kamar tidurnya dan turun lewat loteng rumah, menuju pada ibunya di dapur bawah, tadinya berniat ikut membantu Mama menyapu dasar cerobong asap di sana sebelum sarapan, tapi ternyata sudah bersih dari arang-arang hitam yang berserak.

 _"¡_ _Buenas_ _, Daniel!_ Nanti tolong ambilkan koran pagi dari tukang yang biasa setelah kau pulang dari gereja, _por favor_! Berita hari ini sedang ramai; Pearl Harbour diserang Jepang dan―Ah, maaf! Kemari dan duduklah!"

Isabel berhenti mengoceh setelah mendapati anaknya yang mengangkat satu alis. Wanita itu tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk pipi yang tak gatal. Dia baru sadar kalau Daniel masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti ocehan menggebu-gebunya soal kabar yang beredar dari kemarin sampai hari ini.

"Mama?"

"Mmm?"

Mata hijau Daniel memerhatikan ibunya yang tengah menyodorkan semangkuk bubur gandum di meja. Asapnya masih mengepul tebal dari dalam periuk. Aromanya harum. Daniel langsung menyambar sendok dan bersiap melahapnya.

"Ajari aku membaca dan menulis lagi," celetuknya polos namun cuek.

Isabel mengerjap; matanya berkedip dua kali dengan sendok di mulut. Lalu wanita hispania itu menahan kelitikan di perut yang membuatnya tertawa.

"Pfft! Terakhir kali aku mengajarimu itu, kau _ngambek_ saking tak mau memegang pensil dan membaca gabungan huruf konsonan dan vokal!" gelaknya sambil mengingat-ingat wajah si kecil yang kala itu memerah sebab kesal, mata bulat hijaunya berkaca-kaca, dan pipinya yang menggembung lucu.

"Mama mengajariku waktu aku masih sangat kecil dan aku sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk dipaksa belajar. Wajar kalau dulu aku memberontak," dengus Daniel setelahnya, tak terima diejek oleh candaan Mama. "Aku ingin bisa membaca buku-buku yang dipinjamkan Padre José dan surat kabar seperti Mama dan menulis telegram untuk Papa," sambungnya penuh ambisi.

Isabel kembali mengukir senyum. Raut wajahnya melembut. Dia menyuap lagi bubur gandum buatannya, mengunyahnya sebentar lalu ditelannya khidmat.

"Apakah Padre José mengajarimu membaca juga?"

"Dia baru mengenalkanku huruf-huruf alfabet dan mengajariku menulis namaku sendiri dengan pensil."

Daniel menggerakkan telunjuk di udara seolah menuliskan lengkap namanya di sana. Ibunya terkekeh kecil.

"Sampaikan salam dan terima kasihku padanya, Dann. Dia sering mengasuhmu sejak kau kecil,"

"Oh, tentu!" Anak itu mengangguk antusias, mengembangan senyum lebar dan matanya berbinar-binar. _Mood-_ nya cepat sekali berubah, begitu pikir Isabel, tapi dia lega sekali. Melihat darah dagingnya sendiri memasang ekspresi kebahagiaan adalah hal yang paling menghangatkan suasana hati.

Lima belas menit berselang, Daniel sudah berada di ambang pintu, memakai sepatunya dan merapatkan mantel sebelum pamit pergi pada sang ibu, lalu bebas berlarian menaiki tanjakan bukit-bukit kecil di sepanjang jalan sampai ia memasuki gereja barok tua yang terpencil dekat perkebunan desa. Tadi malam salju turun begitu buruk sehingga Daniel bisa melihat betapa tidak rapi salju-salju yang tebal menumpuk.

Menara tempat lonceng menggantung itu sangat tinggi untuk anak manusia seukurannya yang baru akan menginjak usia tujuh di tahun depan. Daniel membunyikannya dengan menarik tambang besar terikat katrol yang menggantung rendah dari atas tanah; lonceng itu lalu berayun dan bunyinya cukup kencang menggema di udara.

Kebiasaan sehari-harinya mungkin tidak menyenangkan bagi orang dewasa. Tapi bagi Daniel dan anak-anak lain yang melakukan pekerjaan sukarela itu dengan bergantian, semuanya menyenangkan! Sehabis menarik tambang lonceng, mereka bisa duduk di loteng menikmati udara sejuk sambil menunggu matahari yang akan keluar.

Padre José biasanya selalu datang pukul enam, menawarkannya sebilah roti kalau ia membawa beberapa. Kemudian anak-anak panti akan berhamburan dari asrama mereka yang terletak tak jauh dari gereja. Mereka bermain dan mempelajari alam bersama-sama; setidaknya itu yang membuat Daniel masih bisa berbahagia walau hidup tanpa kehadiran Papa. Dia jauh lebih beruntung dari teman-temannya yang sudah yatim piatu; orangtua mereka gugur saat perang sipil meledak di negeri ini beberapa tahun lalu. Daniel masih punya ibu dan ayahnya meski lelaki itu―dia percaya―tengah merantau jauh sekarang.

"Padre!"

Daniel berjinjit ketika melihat sosok pria yang dikenalnya berjalan menghampiri dari kejauhan. Rambut coklat jabrik anak itu bergoyang saat ia melambaikan tangan dan bersorak senang.

"Daniel! _Bom Dia_!" sahut sang padre membalas lambaian tangan kawan kecilnya. Dia berjalan mendekat dan tersenyum ramah pada bocah blasteran Inggris-Spanyol itu sebelum menepuk puncak kepalanya dengan wibawa. "Hari ini giliranmu membunyikan lonceng, Dan? Kau yang paling rajin di antara teman-temanmu,"

"Mama akan pergi ke kota hari ini sekitar pukul tujuh. Aku tidak mau sendirian di rumah pagi-pagi," ungkapnya dengan nada sedikit jengkel. Pria berkuncir rendah di hadapannya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

Padre José adalah pastor gereja sekaligus pengurus panti di dekat sini; Daniel dan ibunya sudah sangat lama berteman dengannya. Mama bilang, dari sejak kecil Daniel sudah diasuh olehnya.

Pria itu berasal dari daerah Portugis, tapi sudah lama pula tinggal di Grazalema. Dia begitu cinta dengan desa kecil yang dikelilingi pegunungan ini. Usianya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Isabel; dia masih terbilang muda, cuma terpaut tiga tahun di atas ibu dari sahabat kecilnya.

Lalu, ah, Padre teringat dengan kawan karib perempuannya itu! Dia sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Sama seperti Daniel yang menganggapnya sebagai sosok ayah yang selama ini tidak pernah ia temui.

"Bagaimana kabar Isabel? Semoga hari-hari kalian selalu terberkahi! Tadinya aku ingin melakukan 'patroli' di sekitar sini sebelum anak-anak keluar panti, tetapi aku menemukanmu, hahaha. Mari berkeliling bersama!"

"Mmm. Mama selalu sehat, selalu cerewet, selalu tersenyum seolah tak pernah ada masalah. Oh ya, tadi dia menitipkan salam dan terima kasih untukmu. Tentu aku akan ikut denganmu! Omong-omong, Padre, bisakah kau mengajariku lebih banyak soal tulis-menulis? Lebih banyak lagi! Tolong ajari aku membaca dan menulis kalimat yang lebih panjang!" cerocosnya dengan tangan-tangan yang terbentang, melukiskan sebuah proyeksi imajiner kalimat panjang yang sangat ingin ia baca dan tulis.

Padre José mengangguk paham, sangat paham. Dia menyentuh dagu dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tidak keberatan, barangkali waktuku cukup luang untuk ke depannya. Tapi kenapa mendadak bersemangat begitu, Daniel?"

"Aaa―" bocah itu tergagap. Bentangan tangannya menyusut dan ditaruh pada posisi semula. Dia mengalihkan pandangan mata. Wajahnya memerah malu bercampur gengsi. "Aku ... aku ingin menulis telegram, untuk Papa,"

Padre menyungging senyum. _Ah, mirip siapa anak ini!_ seru hatinya diselingi haru dan rindu. Dia termenung sebentar, mengingat beberapa keping memori kebersamaannya dengan ayah dari anak itu.

Arthur yang egonya tinggi. Arthur yang segan dan malu kalau memohon sesuatu; kadang membuatnya jengkel, untunglah putranya tidak mewarisi seluruh sifat jelek lelaki Inggris itu.

Sang imam gereja mengerjap setengah menit setelahnya, tersadar dari lamunannya sejenak. "Oh, oh! Tentu saja, tentu saja!" serunya seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu si kecil. "Arth―papamu pasti akan senang kalau kau mengiriminya telegram kapan-kapan! Tentu aku akan mengajarimu bertulis-surat, tentu!"

Daniel menatapnya penuh harapan.

"Oh! Sungguh?"

Anak itu tersenyum lebar. Padre José bisa melihat jelas pancaran senang dari mata hijaunya.

(Tentu saja dia akan memenuhi janjinya dengan Isabel dan Arthur.)

Senyum itu kembali menjadi garis datar horizontal ketika figur si ayah berbalik badan sehingga yang Daniel lihat hanyalah punggung tegap berbalut baju hitam. Wajahnya tertunduk sedikit; hatinya berbunyi ciut.

― _oh, begini rasanya bercengkerama dengan seorang ayah?_

* * *

/.. _ **dahaga./**_

* * *

Pekan ketiga, Daniel sudah bisa mengkhatamkan buku ensiklopedia bergambar yang dibelikan Mama di dekat stasiun kota.

Dia sudah tidak lagi terbata ketika membaca, meski tulisan tangannya masih kasar dan begitu acak, sebab belum terbiasa. Anak itu sudah mampu membaca judul surat kabar yang ditulis dengan tipografi Bologna dan beberapa paragraf-paragraf pendek pembuka berita berhuruf Bodoni.

Dia anak yang keras kepala kalau sedang kerja keras, tetapi baik ibunya maupun Padre José sama sekali tidak keberatan setiap kali Daniel menuntut mereka untuk mengajarinya hal baru. Toh Isabel punya banyak waktu luang setelah bekerja di luar, dia bisa mengajar anaknya sebagai selingan kerja serabutan di rumah.

Kemudian saat malam menjelang tidur, Daniel masih berkutat dengan buku-buku, kertas, dan pensil di meja. Lampu pijar berwarna oranye redup menyala di atas kepalanya. Ibunya baru akan mengecek apakah dia sudah tidur atau belum. Dia menghampiri, lalu menepuk bahu pria kecilnya dengan lembut.

"Belum selesai belajarmu, Dan? Besok kita masih harus bangun pagi,"

Wanita berambut brunet ikal sepunggung itu membenarkan sedikit sprai kasur anaknya, lalu membentangkan selimut dan merapikan kain pembungkus bantal-bantal di sana.

Daniel berbalik badan memerhatikan gerakan cekatan tangan Mama membenahi tempat tidur berantakannya.

"Sampai aku menguap lagi, Ma,"

Isabel menghela napas panjang. Dia mendekati meja belajar putra semata wayangnya, lalu membungkuk sedikit menelaah huruf-huruf acak yang dituliskan si kecil ke atas kertas-kertas lama.

"Mmm. Coba baca ulang yang ini," Isabel menunjuk satu kata yang dipenggal menjadi dua suku, tulisannya paling besar dan ditaruh paling atas.

"Pa-pa. Aku sudah hapal bentuk susunan hurufnya! Namanya juga; Ar-thur. Tapi teman-temanku bilang begini, 'Kirkland, tulisanmu masih seperti sandi rumput!', aku ingin bisa menulis sambung indah seperti tulisan tangan Mama," dia merengut tak puas. Isabel terkekeh kecil seraya mengacak gemas rambut jabrik anak itu.

"Semua ada proses panjangnya, Daniel. Tidak bisa begitu saja kau mahir membaca-tulis. Ah, anakku ini memang tidak bisa sabar. Tetapi jujur saja, Daniel, proses belajarmu tergolong sangat cepat!"

"Aku ingin menulis telegram untuk Papa,"

Daniel mengalihkan pandangan, menatap kosong permukaan meja kayu tua yang jadi tumpuan aktivitas tangannya. Kesal. Alisnya menukik ke bawah. Keningnya berkerut. Dia mengutuki dirinya yang menurutnya terlalu payah.

Isabel bergeming sejenak.

Ada bayangan Arthur yang tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Dia menggelengkan kepala sambil memijat kening supaya memori yang tak ingin ia ingat itu terusir jauh.

"... Daniel, kau bisa menulis surat pendek untuknya. Tak usah pusing-pusing memikirkan kalimat panjang. Mau mencobanya besok, sayang? Tapi Mama tak bisa menjamin papamu membalasnya dengan segera,"

"Apa kalian pernah surat menyurat juga? Berapa lama Mama menunggu balasan darinya?"

"Mmmm. Aku lupa, tapi dia membalas lama sekali," Isabel menyentuh lekukan di antara bibir bawah dan dagu dengan telunjuknya.

Daniel mendengus tak puas atas jawaban mamanya. Kemudian wanita itu mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang terserak acak di meja, merapikannya menjadi sebuah tumpukan kecil.

"Sekarang bereskan mejamu dan beristirahatlah, Daniel! Ingatkan aku kalau mau menulis telegramnya besok hari. _Buenas noches, Pequeño,_ " ujar Isabel final sebelum ia mengecup kening putranya dan mematikan lampu pijar. Daniel tidak sempat melayangkan protes karena ibunya terlanjur menutup pintu, dan ruangannya sudah gelap.

Dia melirik jendela di samping tempat tidur yang sudah tertutup kerai; satu-satunya penerangan sekarang adalah sinar bulan samar-samar dari balik kerai jendela. Kemudian anak itu merangkak naik ke atas kasur untuk segera terpejam, menarik selimut tinggi-tinggi, dan memeluk ujung bantal.

Udara malam ini terasa lebih dingin.

Isabel sudah berada di lain kamar, memandangi pantulan dirinya sendiri lewat kaca di meja rias.

Datar. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa selain kelelahan baik fisik maupun mental. Iris hijau beningnya begitu kosong sekarang. Bibirnya pucat pasi. Senyum lebar dan keceriaan yang selalu diumbarnya di luar sudah pudar ketika sedang sendirian.

 _Arthur_ _―_

Dia meracau berulang, memanggil nama itu geram dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Rambutnya terkulai lemas di atas dada; berantakan, anak-anak rambut menempel di dahi dan kelopak mata. Tiga tahun semenjak keberangkatan Arthur, dia tak pernah lagi membiarkan rambutnya tumbuh melebihi punggung.

Tidak, dia tidak pernah menangisinya lagi. Dia cuma tidak tahu harus sampai kapan bersandiwara di depan banyak orang, terlebih putranya sendiri.

.

' _Isa. Sampaikan saja maafku pada Daniel kalau kau sempat menemuinya di Liverpool nanti.'_

.

 _Itu._

Isabel membelalakan mata, kemudian menyambar secarik kertas kusut masai yang terlipat rapi di dalam laci meja riasnya.

Itu surat terakhir yang dikirimkan Arthur tiga tahun lalu.

Isabel merasakan kerongkongannya yang sakit ketika menelan ludah, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk tersenyum hambar, membuang beban pikiran yang membuatnya pusing kepala, dan pergi tidur supaya esok keluh kesahnya terlupa.

* * *

/.. _ **pena dan tinta./**_

* * *

"Mama,"

Isabel merasakan ujung celemeknya ditarik dari bawah, kemudian ia terbangun dari tidurnya di atas meja dengan sikut tertumpu. Dia menguap kecil sebelum menoleh pada si kecil dan mengusap bahunya pelan.

"Apakah aku sudah boleh mengirim ini untuk Papa?"

Daniel menyodorkan selembar kertas berblanko dengan cap resmi kantor pos. Ibunya menyipitkan mata sampai kesadarannya terkumpul utuh.

"Ah, aku baru ingat!" serunya seraya mengambil kertas itu dari tangan sang anak. Ia membaca tulisan tangan Daniel yang masih kaku di sana, lalu tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini, _Pequeño_?"

"P-Padre José," jawabnya dengan wajah memerah padam. Ibunya masih menjaga senyum. Daniel menunggu perempuan itu untuk buka suara kembali dan mengoreksi tulisan tangannya.

[ _Papa, cepatlah pulang dan temui Mama_ _lalu_ _meminta maaf_ _lah_ _padanya!_ ]

Isabel cukup terenyuh dengan isi singkatnya yang ditulis menggunakan bahasa Spanyol, begitu polos dan naif. Dia selalu mengajari anaknya berbahasa Inggris, tetapi sepertinya Daniel lebih nyaman dan lebih sering menggunakan bahasa Spanyol, termasuk ketika ia belajar membaca-tulis.

Kemudian bocah lelaki berambut brunet jabrik itu memiringkan kepala. Barangkali ia ingin bertanya banyak pada ibunya, tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana harus mengungkapnya.

"Apakah dia akan mengerti tulisan yang kutulis dalam bahasa Spanyol?"

"Oh, tentu saja! Hahaha! Mungkin kalau dia mengirim balasan nanti kau harus gantian menulisnya dengan bahasa Inggris,"

Daniel memajukan sedikit tubuhnya dan menyandarkan dagu di atas permukaan meja. Matanya yang hijau bening berbinar penasaran.

"Berapa lama telegram ini akan sampai ke Inggris?"

"Pengirimannya cepat, tapi kita tak tahu apakah ayahmu akan membalasnya langsung atau tidak, tergantung kesibukannya di medan perang bagaimana." Isabel memutar badan, mencari-cari pena di dalam laci meja untuk membubuhkan keterangan pengirim dan alamat penerima pada blanko bagian atas yang sudah disediakan. Daniel memerhatikan gerakan tangan ibunya yang begitu lihai dalam menulis.

"Lewat mana kita akan mengirimnya?"

"Kantor telegraf, tapi kita bisa menitipkannya pada kurir pos yang biasanya kita temui dengan sepeda ontelnya saat dia berkeliling pagi-pagi. Omong-omong, kerja bagus, Daniel! Kau semakin pintar membaca dan menulis! Anak-anak seusiamu bahkan sampai yang tua sekalipun banyak yang masih buta aksara," cengir Isabel seraya mengacungkan jempol di depan hidung anaknya yang merona merah.

"Oh, Señor Enriquez? Aku pernah menanyainya tentang surat-menyurat,"

Daniel mengerjap, kemudian Isabel menanggapinya dengan teranggut dan sedikit melongo.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau dekat dengannya juga, tidak disangka-sangka. Padahal kau ini sulit sekali memulai pembicaraan dengan orang,"

"Terpaksa, Ma. Situasinya terpaksa," sangkal si bocah kecil sambil memanyunkan bibir. Ibunya terkikik renyah sebelum menyerahkan selembar blanko telegram pada tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, kirimkan ini besok pagi pada Señor Enriquez sebelum kau ke gereja,"

Daniel hanya mengangguk paham sebagai respons sebab dia tak bisa sabar untuk menyerahkan benda itu pada Señor Enriquez si kurir pos kenalan dekatnya.

Kemudian esok paginya sepulang dari gereja dan sebelum mengambil koran langganan Mama, dia menemui Señor Enriquez yang hendak mengayuh sepedanya menuju kantor pos pusat di kota. Daniel buru-buru menghampirinya sebelum lelaki muda itu pergi, memberinya instruksi singkat tanpa berbasa-basi;

"Bisakah kau mengantar ini juga ke kantor telegraf? Ini uangnya,"

Daniel berujar seraya merogoh beberapa keping uang logam di dalam saku dan memberikannya pada Señor Enriquez yang mengangguk paham dengan senyum, lalu dengan senang hati mengayuh sepedanya setelah memberikan ucapan salam pada kawan ciliknya.

Satu hari, dua hari, ia lewatkan dengan debar jantung dan antusias yang menggebu. Hampir setiap waktu Daniel ingin sekali menanyakan kapan ia akan mendapat balasan ayahnya, tapi anak itu bukan anak cerewet. Dia malas membuka mulutnya dan lebih memilih diam sekaligus menyimpan energinya untuk hal yang lebih berguna. Mamanya bilang pesan yang dikirim lewat telegraf itu cepat sampainya, tapi tidak menjamin papanya akan membalas dengan segera.

Mungkin Papa sedang ada di benteng yang terbuat dari sak-sak karung seperti yang sering Daniel lihat di buku ilustrasi. Ah, sejak bayi dia belum pernah mendengar suaranya seperti apa dan wujud aslinya bagaimana. Daniel hanya pernah melihat Papa lewat foto hitam putih yang dimiliki mamanya dan ia cuma bisa berimajinasi; membayangkan bagaimana papanya berinteraksi lewat situ.

Hari kelima saat musim penghujan sedang deras-derasnya, kurir muda itu menghampiri rumah pondok tempat tinggalnya bersama sang ibu. Señor Enriquez mengembang senyum lebar padanya di ambang pintu.

" _¡Buenas!_ Ini balasan dari ayahmu!" pekiknya ikut girang saat melihat keterkejutan bercampur senang yang terlukis jelas di wajah kawan kecilnya. "Mungkin benar katamu Señor Kirkland sedang sibuk-sibuknya di medan perang, tapi dia sempat membalas telegrammu, berbahagialah!"

" _¡Gracias!"_

Daniel menutup kembali pintu masuk rumahnya setelah berpamitan dengan Señor Enriquez, lalu buru-buru berlari kecil ke arah ruang kerja ibunya. Dia menghampiri Isabel yang tengah membersihkan tungku perapian, berseru sedikit heboh. Jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali.

"Ma! Balasannya! Aku dapat balasan Papa!"

Isabel menghentikan sebentar aktivitas tangannya untuk berbalik badan. Anaknya hari ini terlihat sumrigah.

"Oh, apa katanya?"

"Sebentar!"

Daniel membuka lipatan amplop coklat yang membungkus suratnya, membaca deretan kalimat itu sedikit lama karena masih harus mengingat-ingat kata-kata yang pernah dipelajari, kemudian alis tebalnya bertaut.

"Singkat sekali! Aku bacakan, ya; _'Daniel. Aku tidak tahu kau sudah bisa menulis, bilang terima kasih pada ibumu. Aku tidak bisa menjawab kapan, tapi yah, maafkan aku.'_ ―begitu. Ah, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana ekspresi wajah Papa saat menulis ini. Sepertinya datar-datar saja,"

Kemudian Isabel terkikik geli melihat bibir anaknya yang sudah melengkung ke atas. Tadinya ia hendak menyelamati keberhasilan putranya dalam mencoba melakukan hal baru, tetapi buat saat ini ia sedikit sibuk harus mengurusi kegiatan rutinnya membersihkan rumah.

"Tapi aku bisa lihat sepertinya kau senang sekali, Daniel! Ah, sekarang ayo bantu aku menyapu bagian bawah cerobong asap di dapur, agaknya sudah penuh sekali dengan arang!"

* * *

/.. _ **dusta./**_

* * *

Musim gugur, 1947; dua tahun setelah perang dunia, Mama membawanya ke Liverpool melalui perjalanan jalur darat yang sangat panjang dan melelahkan. Untuk beberapa alasan, Isabel tidak memilih jalur udara.

Daniel cukup ingat nama beberapa kota yang mereka lewati dari Cádiz sebagai titik awal; Sevilla, Salamanca, Burgos, Bayonne, Bordeaux, Rouen, Abbeville, Westenhanger, Ashford, Oxford, Birmingham, Warrington, kemudian sampai ke Liverpool. Itu adalah kali pertamanya menjejakkan kaki di tanah orang―tanah kelahiran ayahnya, bisa dibilang. Dia mengerti sedikit bahasa Prancis ketika berkunjung selintas ke negeri itu, dan sudah tak asing lagi dengan bahasa Inggris sebab sering mendengar ibunya yang fasih berbicara dalam bahasa itu―hanya saja, dialek Inggris di sini terdengar berbeda dengan yang sehari-hari didengarnya. Daniel bisa membayangkan, mungkin ayahnya akan terdengar kurang lebih sama dengan orang-orang Inggris di sini saat berbicara.

Daniel baru tahu kalau dulu, ibu dan ayahnya tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil di Surrey Street. Rumah itu masih utuh, dihuni oleh salah satu pamannya yang pindah dari Wales. Mereka kemungkinan akan menginap sepekan atau paling lama sebelas hari, lalu pulang lagi ke Cádiz.

Pamannya bilang beberapa waktu lalu sempat rusak ringan akibat perang, tetapi sekarang sudah diperbaiki.

Interiornya masih dipenuhi perabot dan ukiran khas era Victoria dan bercampuran dengan gaya gotik, sedikit berdebu dan usang tetapi banyak yang masih layak pakai. Daniel menelusuri lorong kecil yang ia lalui ketika masuk. Dindingnya ditempeli bingkai foto hitam putih milik ayah dan ibunya semasa keduanya masih muda.

Dia sampai pada kamar kosong―ditunjukkan oleh pamannya―yang letaknya ada di paling sudut rumah, jauh dari kamar utama. Ada bilik-bilik yang memisahkan ruang tersebut dengan lorong menuju gudang bawah tanah. Ruangannya kecil tapi tidak terkesan sempit, lantainya terbuat dari kayu pinus tua berwarna gelap. Tempat tidurnya berdiri rapi di samping jendela. Daniel bisa menyimpulkan, kamar ini barangkali adalah kamar tamu.

Anak berusia dua belas tahun itu kemudian berjalan untuk membuka jendela, lalu menaruh ranselnya ke atas kasur, memandangi langit abu-abu Liverpool sebentar sebelum mendengar seruan ibunya dari ruang depan, dan ia pun menghampirinya.

"Sudah ganti baju?" pamannya bertanya ketika Daniel sudah berada di sana. Anak itu mengangguk kecil seraya menyambar sepatu dari dalam rak.

Daniel melirik takjub ibunya yang sudah berpakaian rapi dan minimalis dengan setelan hitam dilapis mantel marun.

"Jadi, kita akan menemui Papa hari ini?" tanyanya antusias. Ibunya hanya menarik senyum, lalu melirik iparnya yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kau akan ikut, Dylan?"

"Maaf, Isa, aku sangat ingin tapi aku harus ke kantor hari ini. Sampaikan salamku pada Arthur," pria asal Wales itu mengangkat telapak tangan kanan, terkekeh kikuk, lalu menoleh pada kemenakannya yang memandang mereka dengan bingung. "Maaf juga, Dann. Kita akan memancing besok sebagai kompensasinya, oke? Nikmatilah masa berliburmu di sini," katanya sambil menepuk puncak kepala pemuda cilik itu.

"¡ _Vamonos_ , Daniel!"

Isabel sudah ada di luar pintu dan menginjak tanah dan langsung mengamit tangan kecil Daniel sebelum saling bertukar lambaian tangan pada Dylan, kemudian berjalan agak cepat untuk menempuh jarak.

"Ke mana, Ma?"

"Merseyside, sayang,"

Hanya itu dialog mereka berdua di sepanjang perjalanan. Mama yang biasanya membuka mulut lebih lama dan lebih cerewet dengan wajah cerianya seperti biasa, sekarang terus-terusan diam. Wanita itu berjalan dengan pandangan mata lurus ke depan. Daniel memandangi punggung itu dari belakang.

Mereka sudah hampir lebih dari lima belas menit melangkahkan kaki menyusuri jalanan di Liverpool. Daniel tidak mengerti dari mana perasaan tidak nyaman yang mencelus ke dalam hatinya begitu saja. Jantungnya berdebam seperti dijatuhkan ke atas lantai sampai memantul jauh. Atmosfir yang mengelilingi mereka berubah signifikan.

Daniel menelan ludahnya pelan-pelan dicampur perasaan takut.

"Hei, Mama," panggilnya sambil menatap sekeliling; sepi, dipenuhi batu yang tertancap di atas tanah. Di belakangnya ada gerbang berpagar hitam tinggi dengan gapura besar di tengahnya. Dia mencengkeram tangan ibunya kencang-kencang. "Katakan, tempat apa ini?" suaranya bergetar.

"Ma―"

Daniel nyaris menaikkan nada bicara sebelum Isabel membalik punggung dan memutar bahu anak itu dengan lembut.

"―ma," ciutnya dengan mata terbelalak dan tertuju pada ukiran tulisan yang tertera di depan.

― _ **Arthur Kirkland,**_

 _ **Ebro, 1938**_

Nama ayahnya tercetak jelas di batu nisan.

Daniel berhenti bernapas sebentar. Jantungnya seperti sedang bergeming sehingga lutut-lututnya melemas. Tidak, tidak ada air mata. Belum. Yang ada di kepala anak itu cuma segudang pertanyaan, yang mendominasi kesedihan dan kekecewaan berat.

 _1938? Tapi perang dunia dimulai setahun setelahnya?_

"... Ebro ...?" anak itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mencerocos ibunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kritis. Tetapi Isabel tentu sudah menyiapkan segalanya karena dia hapal benar dengan karakter Daniel yang satu ini; yang diturunkan langsung dari ayahnya.

"Daniel, maafkan aku," desahnya sambil menarik napas panjang-panjang. Kepulan uap tipis keluar dari mulutnya. Isabel memijat kening sebelum melanjutkan dialog sedangkan anaknya masih terbingung-bingung dengan dahi berkerut.

"Tadinya aku akan menjelaskan ini kalau kau sudah sedikit besar, tapi aku tak enak kalau terus-terusan membohongimu. Kumohon dengarkan kalau kau mau tahu, ceritanya akan panjang dan mungkin kau belum akan mengerti banyak,"

Ekspresi Daniel mulai sedikit melunak saat melihat ibunya yang menutupi kedua mata dengan jari-jari tangan. Anak itu merasa sedikit bersalah. Dia bisa melihat puncak hidung wanita itu yang agak memerah, dan Isabel mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk tidak menunjukkan kesedihannya di depan putranya dengan menggigit bibir bawah, lalu memulai lagi cerita lamanya.

"Aku menikah dengan Arthur tahun 1934, kira-kira dua tahun sebelum perang sipil meledak di Spanyol. Umurnya masih sembilan belas waktu itu, dua tahun di bawahku. Setahun sebelumnya dia lulus sekolah kadet di bawah dinas ketentaraan Inggris dan langsung direkrut militer sini. Kemudian dia dikirim resimennya ke Gibraltar dan tentu saja aku ikut, sebab jaraknya relatif dekat dengan kampung halaman,dan kebetulan ada seorang kerabat jauhku yang berbaik hati membolehkan kami tinggal bersamanya untuk sementara.

"Lalu pada awal musim gugur bulan September tahun 1935, kau lahir di sana. Pada akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk mengontrak rumah sendiri, karena tak enak dengan kerabatku kalau terus-terusan menumpang hidup di rumahnya dengan satu tambahan manusia kecil. Cuma beberapa bulan tinggal, dan tahun 1936, perang sipil benar-benar meledak setelah dua kubu politik di Spanyol bersitegang cukup lama. Nasionalis dan republik, nama kubunya. Aku benar-benar terpukul karena papaku di Cádiz meninggal di tangan nasionalis. Rasanya sangat marah dan sakit hati karena tak sempat melihat satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang aku punya itu untuk terakhir kali. Jasadnya dibakar. Aku cuma bisa menangis pada malam harinya ketika kau sudah tidur lelap dan Arthur yang kelabakan menenangkanku yang belum juga berhenti meraung panik bercampur depresi.

"Tak lama setelahnya, kita pulang lagi ke Liverpool dengan alasan 'diungsikan', padahal menurutku Gibraltar tidak langsung terkena efek dari perang sipil seperti Maroko, tapi Arthur keras kepala sekali dan kami sempat beradu mulut dan akhirnya aku tetap kalah sekeras apa pun aku mencoba menyangkalnya. Tadinya aku memutuskan untuk ikut perang saja melawan kubu fasis buat membalaskan dendam Papa, tetapi aku tidak tega meninggalkanmu berdua dengan Arthur. Akhirnya pulanglah kami ke Liverpool dengan berat hati.

"Di rumah yang tadi kaumasuki itu, kita tinggal bersama papamu dan dua kakaknya; yang satu Alistair, sekarang di Skotlandia, dan yang satu lagi, Dylan, kemarin baru pindah dari Wales. Lalu satu orang lagi; sahabat dekat mereka, dari Portugis ... Afonso José Moreira, kau mengenalnya dengan panggilan Padre José, 'kan? Afonso orang yang sangat baik dan bijak―ah, wajahmu kaget sekali sepertinya, Daniel! Hahaha! Nah, sekarang kuharap kamu mengerti mengapa aku selalu bilang, 'berbaik hatilah pada Padre José karena dia sudah mengenalmu sejak kau masih kecil!'

"Selama hidup di Liverpool kurang dari satu tahun, aku tidak pernah bisa tenang. Perang sipil semakin menjadi-jadi; hampir semua penjuru Spanyol sudah porak poranda dengan reruntuhan bangunan, mayat-mayat bertumpukan di jalanan; ada yang diselundupkan di dalam gedung kosong, darah-darah lengket menggenang dan membusuk di jalanan. Pokoknya negaraku, kampung halamanku, benar-benar kacau! Aku sangat gatal ingin segera ke sana dan melakukan sesuatu, tetapi aku cuma bisa berdoa dan berdoa, mengemis pada Tuhan supaya konflik mengerikan itu selesai cepat-cepat. Dulu itu, negara-negara lain sampai turun tangan; Jerman dan Italia ada di pihak Franco dan orang-orang nasionalis; sampai Prancis, Inggris, dan beberapa negara lainnya sepakat untuk membentuk komite non-intervensi dan melakukan embargo. Carut-marut itu, demi Tuhan yang Mahaagung, sangat mengiris hatiku. Menakutkan dan ngeri sekali! Tapi aku sadar aku tidak bisa cuma diam menontoni, aku orang sana; lahir dan dibesarkan di sana; aku merasa aku punya tanggung jawab untuk ikut memerangi rezim kejam yang merampas hak orang-orang tak bersalah. Aku sempat dilema berat antara memilih angkat senjata atau tetap bersamamu di sini, tapi, setelah mempertimbangkannya lama, aku memutuskan untuk pergi! Tiga lelaki yang hidup denganku itu hanya bisa melongo mendengar keputusan 'gila' ini; namun kali itu aku yang keras kepala, Arthur yang harus mengalah. Di lain sisi aku merasa gagal menjadi ibumu karena lebih memilih untuk meninggalkanmu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Daniel?! Aku benar-benar nyaris gila waktu itu!

"Aku pun mulanya pergi sendirian, dengan hati yang berkecamuk. Aku sangat takut mati, aku takut hari itu adalah hari terakhir aku bertemu dengan kalian―denganmu, dengan ayahmu, paman-pamanmu, dan Afonso. Perjalanan yang kutempuh terasa sangat panjang. Lalu saat naik kereta lewat pegunungan Pirenia, aku dikejutkan oleh seorang pria dengan jas hitam berkerah tinggi, dia mengenakan topi yang menutupi wajahnya; itu Arthur! Aku sempat berteriak karena gemas bercampur kaget;

'Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Arthur?!' pekikku sambil menggertak gigi. Suamiku itu cuma mendengus,

'Tentu saja menyusulmu,' hanya itu jawabannya yang benar-benar membuatku geram. Lalu aku mencerocosnya dengan seribu macam pertanyaan sebab aku sangat khawatir denganmu, Daniel. Jujur saja aku tak tahu harus senang atau marah karena Arthur sudah bertindak bodoh! Apalagi saat dia bilang kalau dirinya bergabung menjadi relawan _International Brigades_ padahal waktu itu divonis ilegal oleh negaranya sendiri. Sungguh, ayahmu itu, orangnya benar-benar menyebalkan dan keras kepala! Mengurusinya kadang lebih sulit daripada mengurusimu yang notabene lebih dewasa ketimbang dirinya. Aku benar-benar cemas setengah mati memikirkan keluarga kecil kami di Liverpool; dan aku merasa sangat bersalah padamu dan paman-pamanmu dan Afonso. Sungguh, maafkan mamamu ini, Daniel!

"Perang itu benar-benar neraka! Setiap hari aku bangun jam tujuh pagi dan hanya memakan sepotong roti sebelum bergerilya di sini dan di sana. Mereka tidak peduli apakah kau laki-laki atau perempuan, tua atau muda, semuanya bawa senjata atau berkuda. Suara bising senapan yang ditembakkan, suara ngeri teriakan orang-orang yang meregang nyawa dan sekarat, sampai suara bom yang memekakan telinga akan kaudengar setiap saat. Rumah sakit dari sana jauh, ada di Madrid, dan posko-posko medik sangat kekurangan tenaga medisnya. Setiap waktu jantungku berdebar kencang tak karuan memikirkan ayahmu yang terpisah jauh dariku. Kami hanya akan bertemu di resimen utama POUM Militia; aku ingin sekali menamparnya karena jengkel tapi di saat yang bersamaan aku ingin memeluknya kencang-kencang. Sepanjang pertempuran berlangsung di Spanyol, aku dan Arthur sering beradu mulut―ia tak pernah bermain fisik padaku―tapi jauh sekali di dalam hatiku, aku sangat takut kehilangannya, atau sebaliknya.

"Puncak emosiku naik sampai ke ubun-ubun ketika Arthur mengatakan kalau dia hendak pergi ke Ebro. Nekat sekali! Aku sudah memperingatinya berkali-kali; 'Franco punya Hitler dan Mussolini di belakangnya!' tapi dia bersikeras pergi dengan berbagai alasan. Aku melakukan segala macam cara untuk melunakkan kepala batunya, termasuk nyaris berlutut buat memohon padanya supaya tetap diam bersamaku di malam sebelum dia bertolak ke Ebro.

"Dia tetap dikirim ke sana bersama para relawan asing lain yang tergabung di pasukan International Brigades tepat tanggal 25 Juli di tahun 1938, hari itu harusnya hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang keempat. Pagi hari sebelum berangkat dia sempat meminta maaf sambil memelukku erat-erat yang membuatku sulit bernapas beberapa saat. Itu ekspresi yang jarang ditunjukannya selama lebih dari empat tahun tinggal bersamaku. Tentu saja aku sangat khawatir dan benar-benar sedih. Fokusku terbagi tiga; kau, Arthur, dan negaraku. Rasanya otakku dibelah dengan paksa.

"Pertempuran di Ebro sangatlah panjang; empat bulan aku panas dingin, harap-harap cemas menanti kabar Arthur yang cuma membalas telegramku satu kali. Aku mengutuki sifat keras kepalanya yang sangat menyusahkanku itu, setiap malam aku selalu terjaga untuk berdoa dan tersauk payah kepada Tuhan. Hari demi harinya aku setia menanti kabar meski rekan-rekanku bilang semua pasti sia-sia karena perang-perang di sini begitu ganas. Batinku benar-benar tertekan; fisikku juga lelah, setiap waktu bertempur, penuh luka memar dan luka bakar; aku sangat sangat lelah. Aku ingin pulang, tapi aku tak tahu ke mana harus pulang karena yang ada di kepalaku saat itu cuma suamiku.

"Firasat burukku benar-benar terjadi. Pertempuran Ebro selesai sekurang-kurangnya bulan November dan Arthur dinyatakan gugur di sana, skuadronnya habis tak tersisa, termasuk kapten mereka. Awalnya aku tidak percaya, sama sekali tidak percaya sampai aku benar-benar melihat jasadnya yang akan dikirim kembali ke Liverpool karena ia berwasiat untuk dikuburkan di tanah kelahirannya. Kematiannya itu mengakhiri semua perjuanganku bertempur di tanah airku, aku sangat terpukul, sangat sakit, rasanya seperti dihantam palu godam. Aku kecewa luar biasa. Frustrasi, depresi, tekanan batin, semua menyerangku, untung aku tidak jadi gila, aku cuma lelah sekali menangis siang-malam selama seminggu penuh sampai mataku sakit dan bengkak besar ketika pulang ke Liverpool.

"Alistair dan yang lain menyambut kepulangan kami dengan kecut, meski begitu, mereka tetap berusaha menenangkanku yang belum pulih dari syok berat. Kaki-kakiku terasa sangat lemas dan aku jatuh pingsan berkali-kali di pemakaman ayahmu―ah, di situ, di tanah yang kauinjak, aku masih ingat. Kasihan sekali, Arthur, jasanya sama sekali tidak diakui oleh negaranya karena menjadi relawan perang sipil Spanyol yang berpihak pada republik belum legal di sini. Tiga minggu pasca kejadian duka itu, aku jatuh sakit dan mengurung diri di kamar yang ada di dekat gudang bawah tanah. Aku sudah seperti mayat hidup, nyaris tak terawat. Aku sangat ingin menemuimu saat itu tapi Dylan bilang aku tidak boleh bertemu denganmu sebelum aku benar-benar sembuh dan merelakan Arthur. Masa itu adalah masa paling berat dalam hidupku, rasanya mau mati saja, tetapi paman-pamanmu dan Afonso selalu menguatkanku dan menasihatiku supaya tetap tabah, dan berkali-kali meyakinkanku kalau musibah itu sepenuhnya bukan salahku.

"Dan ... setelah semua mimpi buruk menyedihkan itu, ketika perang sipil pun sudah reda walau sebentar sekali, aku membawamu pulang ke Cádiz bersama dengan Afonso yang kemudian kembali mengabdi sepenuhnya di gereja dan membangun panti kecil yang biasa kaudatangi. Aku ... aku bersumpah tidak akan lagi meninggalkanmu, Daniel. Apa pun yang kulakukan, semua pekerjaan keras yang kujalani dari siang sampai malam, itu buat menghidupimu, supaya kau sehat selalu, aku sangat ingin kau berbahagia, meskipun kau dibesarkan hanya sebagai anak yatim dan di tengah-tengah perang dunia, aku tak pernah ingin kau bersedih, aku tak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang; kehilangan orang yang kusayang di medan perang, aku tak mau itu!

"Aku selalu memarahimu kalau kaupulang terlalu larut sebab aku takut, orang-orang Jerman mengintai kita dan merekrut orang-orang kita untuk menjadi sekutunya. Aku tidak akan mau menyerahkanmu untuk perang yang tidak bakal ada untungnya buatmu nanti.

"... jadi, itulah cerita yang sebenarnya, yang selama ini aku sembunyikan darimu sebab kau masih terlalu kecil. Maaf, Daniel, aku selalu berbohong soal ayahmu yang ikut resimen militer perang besar kemarin. Dia sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam perang dunia, sama sekali ...―ah, soal telegram, kau pasti mau menanyakan itu, benar? Yang membalasnya adalah Alistair, pamanmu, bukan Arthur. Aku buru-buru mengabarinya tanpa sepengetahuanmu sehari setelah kau mengirimnya,"

Isabel mengakhiri cerita panjangnya, menarik senyum lemah dan membungkuk sedikit untuk mengusap likuid hangat yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata anak lelakinya. Sungguh, dia merasa sangat bersalah, sudah tega membohonginya selama dua belas tahun. Tetapi Daniel agaknya tidak mau dikasihani. Dia menampik lembut tangan hangat itu dari pipinya, lalu membalas senyum ibunya dengan senyum tipis yang terkesan datar. "Maafkan aku, Daniel ..." ringisnya sambil menurunkan arah pandangan mata ke atas tanah basah taman pemakaman yang diinjaknya.

"Aku tidak mau masa kecilmu penuh kesedihan karena mengetahui hal ini, tapi aku juga sadar kalau terus-terusan menutupinya darimu juga tidak akan berdampak baik buatmu. Kau ... boleh marah padaku kalau mau, _Pequeño,_ "

Daniel bergeming lama, hanya bisa mendengarkan semua uraian panjang ibunya. Air mata itu belum berhenti mengalir, tapi wajahnya tetap sedatar jalanan aspal yang dilaluinya tadi. Bibirnya membentuk garis horizontal lurus, mata hijaunya tidak bercahaya. Apa namanya ini, mungkin kecewa? Dia tidak mau menyebutnya demikian. Dia juga sama sekali tidak marah.

Kemudian dia mendongak pada ibunya, dan matanya lebar-lebar terbuka kembali.

Wanita itu sama sekali tidak menangis atau menunjukkan ekspresi sedih karena kehilangan Arthur. Itu ekspresi bersalah, pandangan mata hijau yang seolah menghakimi dirinya sendiri yang gagal menjadi seorang ibu. Daniel tertegun, sinar matanya kembali. Pupilnya mengecil.

 _Apa yang selama ini aku lakukan?!_

Mama tidak layak dibenci olehnya.

Daniel memandangi bahu itu, punggung itu, pinggang itu, tangan-tangan Mama, kaki-kaki Mama. Tubuh itu tak sebesar yang ia kira semasa kecil. Kurus seperti tak berdaging. Sisa otot yang ada adalah bukti semua kerja kerasnya untuk menghidupi anak lelakinya sendirian. Mama yang selama ini pura-pura selalu berbahagia adalah Mama yang juga memikul banyak cerita-cerita pahit yang tak mau ia bebankan pada orang lain.

Tidak, dia tidak pantas untuk marah pada Mama.

Masa ketika Mama meninggalkannya selama perang sipil di Spanyol itu, dosa-dosanya, sudah lama terbayarkan. Daniel terlalu lama untuk menyadarinya.

"Mama―" tegur Daniel pada akhirnya. Dia menghapus air matanya dengan sekali usap, lalu meraih tangan berjemari panjang dan lentik ibunya. "Semua jawabanmu sudah cukup, kok. Tidak apa-apa," ―dia meringis, mengutuki dirinya yang benar-benar payah menghibur ataupun menenangkan hati orang.

"Aku akan berdoa juga untuk Papa setelah ini."

Isabel mengangkat pandangan dan terbelalak. Dia cukup terkejut dengan reaksi Daniel yang di luar dugaan. Dia sempat mengira anak itu akan membentaknya dan menuntutnya macam-macam, tetapi Daniel lebih berkepala dingin dari yang ia kira.

"... kau tidak marah padaku, Daniel? Aku membohongimu selama dua belas tahun lebih. Atau pada Afonso, atau pada Dy―"

Daniel buru-buru memotong konversasi ibunya dengan tegas. "Tidak, Ma! Itu tidak mungkin! Aku cuma kaget sekali tadi. Mungkin kalau sudah besar nanti aku akan berusaha membuat orang-orang yang dulu negaranya tergabung di brigadir internasional itu supaya mengakui relawan mereka sebagai pahlawan, tidak mencampakannya sebagai pecundang. Aku sakit hati saat Mama bilang kalau jasa Papa tidak diakui di sini ... itu saja,"

Genggaman tangan hangat anak lelaki itu semakin mengerat. Daniel menghambur ke dalam dekapan ibunya; melingkarkan tangan-tangan kecilnya di pinggang sang ibu, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada atas wanita yang sudah banyak bertaruh nyawa hanya untuknya itu.

"... Daniel―"

Napas Isabel tercekat. Isak harunya nyaris turun dari tenggorokan, bercampur dengan desah panjang penuh kelegaan. Dia membalas pelukan anak lelakinya yang sudah besar itu, lalu terlepas saat setitik air hujan membasahi topi wol yang mereka kenakan di kepala.

"Ayo pulang, Mama. Paman Dylan berjanji akan memancing bersamaku nanti!"

Isabel tersenyum, sekali lagi, lalu mengecup kening anak itu dan membawanya pergi dari ayahnya setelah mereka berdoa sebentar dan berpamitan pada yang bersemayam di dalam.

.

― _Lihat, Arthur, anak ini sudah tumbuh menjadi pahlawan kecil seperti yang selalu kau elu-elukan padanya ketika dia masih kecil._

 **end**

 **notes;**

mengenai organisasi abwehr, bisa dibaca artikel-artikel yang berkenaan dengan wilhelm canaris 8D /shoots/ perannya lumayan banyak saat zaman perang saudara spanyol dan pd2 sendiri, sebab dia yang jadi tonggak utama di balik keputusan jerman buat mendukung franco selama perang saudara di spanyol berlangsung, which is bertentangan sama isabel yang di sini saya bikin ada di pihak republik. sekitar periode 1935-1936, canaris menjalin kontak di spanyol demi mengorganisasi mata-mata jerman di sana.

apa yang bikin isabel takut sama jerman sebenernya trauma masa lalu dan sikap protektifnya ke daniel itu merujuk ke, usaha jerman dalam menduduki gibraltar. but anyways, canaris actually saved the day, dia sempet ngasih saran ke franco supaya tidak ngasih izin jerman melintasi wilayah spanyol dalam usaha pendudukannya ke gibraltar. canaris sebenernya anti-nazi, but still, though, keterlibatannya di perang sipil itu yang bikin isabel trauma as in, ini human!AU /digeruskarenabanyakalasan

soal detil perang sipil spanyol bisa dibaca di notes fic saya yang sebelumnya, 'horison berkabut hitam'.

trims sudah membaca dan mohon maaf kalau banyak inakurasi konten sejarahnya soalnya ini likely 50:50 sama bias pribadi (dan tentu sudah saya pertimbangkan dengan matang) demi kelancaran alur cerita wwww


End file.
